Girl in the Tower
"Girl in the Tower" is a song from the soundtrack of the computer game King's Quest VI. Mark Seibert wrote the song in 1992. The song is a love ballad between two of the game's principal characters, Prince Alexander and Princess Cassima. Accordingly, the song elaborates upon Seibert's "Princess Cassima's Theme" from the King's Quest V soundtrack. "Girl in the Tower" was digitally recorded, with Ron Delarm on guitar and Bob Bergthold and Debbie Seibert performing vocals. The vocal version of the track plays only in the CD-rom version of King's Quest VI, although even this was remarkable in 1992. When King's Quest VI was first released on floppy disc, a pamphlet was included with the game listing various radio stations to which the song had been sent. Buyers were encouraged to call in and request that the song be played, but this campaign was unsuccessful. According to Quest Studios and The Sierra Help Page, Mark Seibert comments about the single: "'Girl In The Tower was an idea I came up with when I found out that King's Quest VI was going to be a love story between Alexander and Cassima. I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to write a top 40 type love ballad to be sung as a duet. As I explored the possibilities, I found some of the motifs from the original Cassima theme worked well in this style..." 'Lyrics' :MALE: :You seem so far away :And I just need to hear your voice :I just need to hear you say :If you would have me go or stay. :Girl in the tower :I'm reaching out :Please tell me what to do :Girl in the tower :I'm calling out :My heart cries out for you :FEMALE: :I saw your face :and I felt our souls embrace :TOGETHER: :If it's not meant to be this way :Why do you haunt me night and day? :FEMALE (ECHOING): night and day? :TOGETHER: :Girl in the tower :I'm reaching out :Please tell me what to do :Here in the tower :I'm calling out :My heart cries out for you :MALE: :Girl in the tower... :FEMALE: :I'm calling out, calling out :TOGETHER: :Girl in the tower :I'm reaching out :Please tell me what to do :Here in the tower :I'm calling out :My heart cries out for you :Girl in the tower :I'm reaching out :Please tell me what to do :Here in the tower :I'm calling out :My heart cries out for you :Girl in the tower... :Here in the tower... Behind the scenes In Space Quest VI, when Roger gives a "morphin"-spiked donut to one of the shuttlebay security guards, the guard transforms into several strange characters including Michigan J Frog and Sir Elton John playing Girl in the Tower on piano. It's also heard playing in Tenebrous in Torin's Passage if he walks behind the curtain at the stage, as one of several audio samples. In Leisure Suit Larry 6 a reference is made while it plays called "Girl in the Shower". Sierra released a spoof remixed version called Squirrel With the Power. A remix of Girl in the Tower plays in King's Quest Chapter III: Once Upon A Climb. External links *Sierra Soundtrack Collection with option for MP3 download of "Princess Cassima" and Girl in the Tower *King's Quest VI entry in Gamespot's Greatest Games of All Time External links Sierra Soundtrack Collection with option for MP3 download of Princess Cassima and Girl in the Tower Category:Music Category:KQ6 Category:Crossovers Category:King's Quest easter eggs in other series Category:Songs